


Impressive

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Wizarding Woes of Love [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua laughed, softly petting the back of Jeonghan’s head. “I’m not one to brag you know. But when my cousins ask I do show them the occasional picture.” His smile got bigger. “It’s great when their eyes widen and they give me a jealous expression.”





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP jiahn story I wrote way back when

“Baby,” Jeonghan said, voice a bit icy. “Did you forget to tell me something?”

“Tell you what?” Shua chirped it. He fucking chirped at Jeonghan. It was cute to be sure. But not when he left things out.

“Something about a family get together. I heard from your mom, baby.”

“Oh that thing. It’ll be fun. Don’t worry. They’ll love you.”

“Shua,” Jeonghan said his voice getting thinner. “You forgot to mention that it was your very muggle fathers side of the family. I’m a very pureblooded boy.”

“I talk about muggle things all the time Jeonghan,” Joshua said, moving to give him a placating kiss. “You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t,” he hissed. “I’ll be lost and all the references will go over my head.”

“It’s fine if they do. You can be my sort of crazy, social recluse of a boyfriend. A hot one.” Joshua grinned at him, giving Jeonghan that sweet smile that melted his heart.

Pouting, Jeonghan pushed Joshua down into his bed, burying his head into Joshua’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to be a the crazy social recluse boyfriend. I want to charm the pants off your family so you can brag about having a wonderful lover.”

Joshua laughed, softly petting the back of Jeonghan’s head. “I’m not one to brag you know. But when my cousins ask I do show them the occasional picture.” His smile got bigger. “It’s great when their eyes widen and they give me a jealous expression.”

Jeonghan calmed down, his pout dropping, mollified by Joshua’s sweet words. “I still have my looks if anything.”

“You’re not used to the muggle world yet. We’ll have more time to play and next time you meet them it’ll be fine.” He leaned down and laid a kiss on his hair. “My mom’s side of the family is very impressed. So there is that.”

Wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist, Jeonghan sniffed. “You’re the impressive one.”

“Am I?” Joshua let out a tiny giggle. Lashes going down half mast, he asked shyly, “Why don’t I show you how impressive I can be?”

He sat up, pulling Jeonghan up as well so he was sitting. “Sit back a bit,” Joshua said breathily.

Jeonghan felt his cock stir. Seductive Shua was a treat. He moved back, giving Joshua more room.

Joshua smiled, tucking the side of his hair behind his ear in a rather demure move. Leaning down, he breathed softly over Jeonghan’s rising cock through his pants. He laughed, “Someone’s happy to see me.” His hand moved, fondling it gently.

Jeonghan’s hips jerked up. He blushed immediately. Fuck his instincts. He wasn’t a virgin or an untouched teenager. But everytime Joshua touched his cock, he always wanted more.

Luckily, Joshua didn’t say anything beyond smile at him. He undid Jeonghan’s pants, pulling the zipper down, before taking out Jeonghan’s now leaking cock. Giving Jeonghan one last smile, his eyes doing that cute eye wrinkle. “Don’t look away now.”  
  
Jeonghan groaned low. The way Joshua said it. All soft and sexy. It had him shivering.

His tongue came out, licking Jeonghan’s cock slowly in short little licks. “Baby,” he moaned. “Please.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Joshua said with a giggle, his face right against Jeonghan’s cock. “Don’t come though. I want you to come inside my ass.”

Jeonghan nodded, his hands fisting the sheets. What a way to go.

 


End file.
